El reino perfecto
by chibi fan girl 3
Summary: No tenía ni idea de cómo había sucedido, pero se había enamorado de Hinata, ¿porque?, debía ser una cruel broma del destino, ahhhh Kami-sama, sólo tu sabes porque haces las cosas. Intento de romance y comedia, pasen y lean si quieren, porfavor díganme que les parece.
1. Decisión

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, solo la historia, perdón si es un poco inexperto pero este es mi 5 fic y es mi primer fic de Haikyuu.

Pienso hacerlo de 3 capítulos, pero si quieren más díganmelo.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Kageyama se había ganado el apodo de ¨Rey de la cancha¨, pero no de la manera que los demás habían creído, o no señor, Tobio Kageyama era apodado de esa manera debido a la actitud egocéntrica y la poca habilidad que tenia para comunicarse y cooperar con su equipo, ya que los miembros del club de voleyball de Kitagawa Daiichi lo veían mas como un dictador que parte de su equipo, eso sin mencionar que su ceño fruncido no ayudaba mucho.

Después de aquel partido es cuando en realidad Kageyama empezó a odiar su apodo, antes no le daba ninguna importancia, si sus compañeros pensaban así de el pues bien, mientras no interfirieran con su jugada perfecta y siguieran sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, así era como pensaba hasta que el balón no llego a manos de nadie, no porque hubiera sido un mal pase, si no porque nadie estaba dispuesto a recibirlo.

Solo Kami-sama sabrá porque pasan las cosas, uno en su momento uno no se da cuenta de la razón de que sucedan ciertos ¨acontecimientos¨, como sucedió con nuestro Rey cuando fue rechazado por Shiratorizawa para terminar entrando a Karasuno con la esperanza de trabajar con el entrenador Ukai, esto dio paso a un giro de acontecimientos de lo mas cómicos, digo cómicos porque... quien no se reiría al darse cuenta que uno de tus compañeros es el enano mas energético y molesto del mundo, el cual venciste en el torneo hace un año destrozando su sueño por completo y terminando con una declaración de guerra por parte de este, y quien no se reiría a carcajadas cuando se entere que es la misma persona causante de tus sonrojos, fantasías y desvelos desde hace una semana.

Si, ahora lo entendía, o al menos eso creía, el destino le jugó una mala pasada como para haberse enamorado de Hinata Shoyo, no recordaba exactamente cuando empezó, solo recuerda claramente que para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba mas que perdido en Hinata, su primer amor, Hinata Shoyo era su primer amor, un hombre era su primer amor, ¿acaso todo esto había pasado para que el pudiera darse cuenta de esto?, ¿y si estaban destinados?, ¿debería decírselo?, ¿se asustara?, ¿dejaría de hablarle?.

Kageyama seguía haciendo estas preguntas cuando una voz bastante irritante lo interrumpió de golpe:

Oh, ¿acaso el Rey ya se canso de practicar?- le pregunto Tsukishima con una mas que clara intención de molestarle.

No se si te enteraste pero estamos en un descanso- contesto el ahora irritado Kageyama, enserio odiaba ese apodo.

Pues no se si tu te enteraste pero el descanso acaba de terminar- contesto el otro con su expresión de siempre.

Kageyama solo chasqueo la lengua, el maldito tenia razón y en ese momento no tenia taaaantas ganas de pelear con Tsukishima así que solo se limito a pararse y caminar hacia la cancha para seguir con la practica.

Todos estaban exhaustos, la practica de hoy había sido agotadora y ahora se encontraban el equipo completo caminando hacia sus respectivas casa mientras Tanaka y Noya iban hablando de como Shimizu-senpai sería algún día su novia, si de por si la plática era mala se volvió aun peor cuando cada uno empezó a hablar de sus respectivas relaciones anteriores.

Bueno puede que no hayamos durado mucho pero enserio era una chica muy linda- decía Narita mientras se rascaba la nuca un poco avergonzado.

Oh- exclamó Noya, muy interesado en la plática.

Neee Kageyama, ¿que hay de ti?- preguntó curioso Daichi por saber un poco mas acerca de la vida personal de uno de sus pequeños cuervos.

Oh oh

A bueno... pues... etto... yo- el nerviosismo de Kageyama era mas que obvio- esto no podía ser peor, pensó para sus adentros.

Maldición, maldición , maldición.

¿No me digas que el rey nunca ha tenido una reina?-al parecer se equivoco, maldito Tsukishima, ya vería después.

Pues no, ¿y?- respondió notoriamente sonrojado,ese idiota lo tenía increíblemente irritado ese día, ¿y porqué demonios Hinata sonreía de esa forma?.

Nada, solo curiosidad-respondió el rubio con su típica sonrisa.

Eso dio por finalizada la conversación y al regresar a su casa no pudo evitar pensar en una sola palabra ¨reina¨.

Ridículo fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

A él nunca le había gustado nadie (aparte de Hinata claro está), así que nunca había tenido necesidad de buscar una ¨reina¨.

Pero Hinata le gustaba, ¿y si lo convertía en su reina?.

En que demonios estas pensando Tobio, eso es imposible- se dijo así mismo.

Nada es imposible hasta que lo intentas... no no no no y NO, eso jamás pasaría, trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que su ¨atracción¨ hacia Hinata era algo solo pasajero, no duraría mucho, pero ciertamente el que sólo el supiera de su secreto lo estaba matando por dentro.

¿Y si se lo decía a Hinata?, sólo para que esa sensación tan rara al fin pueda dejar su cuerpo y puedan regresar a la normalidad.

Bueno habría que intentarlo, además, el solo pensamiento de el pequeño Shoyo usando un vestido no sonaba tan mal...

JODER- gritó mientras estampaba su frente al escritorio recibiendo un fuerte golpe y una marca roja gigante en su frente.

Tenía que decírselo y rápido, pero no podía decírselo así como si nada, oh no señor, esté era todo un acontecimiento, Kageyama Tobio iba a confesarse, tenía que practicar y preparar lo que iba a decir para asegurar el menor rechazo posible.

Estaba decidido, el le diría todo lo que siente y más si eso significaba poder dejar de sentir mariposas en el estómago cada vez que se veían.

* * *

Perdón si fue un poco corto pero esto todo lo que pude imaginar hasta ahora.

Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer este fic romántico y lo más divertido posible que mi bobo cerebro pueda imaginar.

Díganme si les gustó y si tienen ideas, también me haría bien saberlas para así mejorar la historia, un review enserio me ayudaría mucho.

Intentaré subir los siguientes capítulos lo más pronto posible.

Bye


	2. Revelación

Los personajes de Haikyuu no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Espero que la disfruten y por favor me gustaría saber que piensan, ¿como puedo mejorar para que ustedes disfruten mas de mi historia?.

* * *

Hinata apenas y podía contener su sonrisa.

WAAAAHHHHHH pensó, o gritó mas bien, Kageyama no tenia novia y nunca la ha tenido, ¿tal vez eso significa que no le gustan las mujeres?,¿que el tiene una oportunidad?.

-Ahhhhhhh, estoy tan emocionado que no puedo dormir- se dijo a sí mismo mientras abrazaba la almohada con todas sus fuerzas- espera... ¿porque estoy tan emocionado?-.

A diferencia de Kageyama, Hinata no se da cuenta de las cosas que son mas que obvias, como el que tu ¨amigo¨ te gusta, por ejemplo.

Como no podía, y no quería dormir, decidió llamar a Kenma, ya que sabía que su amigo no estaría dormido de toda formas, probablemente estaba jugando un nuevo videojuego o algo así.

Sacó su celular y marcó su número esperando a que el otro contestara.

-Mmmmmm...¿hola?- se escuchó la voz un poco ronca para ser de Kenma.

-¿Kenma?, ¿eres tu?, te escuchas un poco raro- enserio, el estaba seguro de que esa voz no era la de Kenma.

-¿quien es?- escuchó un susurro de una voz diferente, una voz que sonaba mucho a la de Kenma- es el enano de Karasuno- respondió la voz más grave.

-¿Enano?- ok definitivamente la persona hablando con el no era Kenma.

-Mierda pásame el teléfono- ¿acaso Kenma estaba con alguien mas?.

-...no... primero quiero saber porque demonios te está llamando a la una de la mañana- esa voz le sonaba muy familiar.

-Kuroo dame el teléfono ahora- ahora estaba seguro de que la persona que contestó el teléfono no era Kenma.

-¿Kuroo?, ¿el capitán de Nekoma?- preguntó Hinata con curiosidad, todo esto era muy extraño.

-El mismo, ahora enanito-san... quiero saber porque le estas llamando a Kenma a estas horas-.

-Pues, etto, no podía dormir así que llamé a Kenma porque pensé que el también estaría despierto- respondió Hinata con toda la inocencia del mundo.

-Deja de joderme Kuroo, dame mi teléfono- Hinata escuchaba claramente como esos dos peleaban por el celular- Ya te dije que no, aún no termino de hablar con él-.

-Mira enanito-san (parece que kuroo ganó la batalla), me alegra mucho que seas amigo de Kenma pero no me hace muy feliz que estés llamando a mi novio a la una de la mañana- ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿acaso el capitán dijo que eran novios?.

-¿novio?- preguntó Hinata sin entender del todo lo obvio (les dije).

-Si... Kenma ... ¿no te lo dijo?-.

-No, para nada, ni siquiera sabía que bueno, ummm, Kenma era gay- ok ahora si había entendido - de hecho me estoy enterando-.

-...-

-...-

\- oh- fue todo lo que alcanzó a escuchar.

-neee Kuroo-san-

-¿si?-

-¿por que está en la casa de Kenma a estás horas?- Hinata acababa de soltar una bomba a la pareja.

-Kuroo más te vale que no le digas- escuchó a un Kenma muy alterado, -descuida creo que estaremos bien, parece que aún no se ha dado- Kuroo respondió confiado.

-¿Darme cuenta de que?- ok ahora si los había metido en problemas.

\- Bueno tu deberías saberlo- enserio, el no tenía ni idea.

\- Kuroo-san, no tengo ni idea de que me estas hablando-

\- Hinata...¿acaso no eres gay?- preguntó el capitán de Nekoma como si no fuera la gran cosa.

\- ¿QUÉ?- ¿el?, ¿gay?, imposible.

\- Pensé que te gustaba tu amigo ese-

-¿Kageyama?-

-Ajá- Kuroo respondió tranquilo mientra un Kenma escuchaba la conversación atentamente a un lado de Kuroo.

\- No, para nada, es más a veces me siento enfermo cuando lo veo-

-¿Enfermo?-

-SI-

-¿enfermo como?-

\- Pues, veamos... a veces cuando lo veo y hablamos siento como mi estómago se revuelve, me da fiebre y me pongo tan nervioso que siento que voy a vomitar-

-jajajaja, ¿Hinata verdad?-

-si- no entendía que le parecía tan gracioso acerca de lo que le acababa de contar.

-¿Eres o te haces?-

-¿perdón?-acaso el estaba insinuando que era idiota.

\- Yo se como curarte, haz exactamente lo que diga, ¿ok?-

-ok- esto le daba mala espina.

-Te voy a mandar un link desde el celular de Kenma, quiero que leas el artículo completo y después quiero que te preguntes si eres gay o no, ¿de acuerdo?.

\- si... eso creo-

-Enserio eres gracioso jaja- y con eso colgó dejando a Hinata con las palabras en la boca, por lo que el colgó también y al minuto le llegó el link del cual le había hablado su senpai.

Se sentó en su cama y abrió el link leyendo el título con mucha atención.

 **¨Cómo saber cuando estás enamorado: 8 señales para descubrirlo¨**

¿pero qué demonios?

Con un suspiro empezó a leer el artículo con cuidado como lo había prometido, después de todo seguía sin poder dormir y entretenerse leyendo no sonaba tan mal.

 _1\. Imaginas un futuro juntos_

 _Piensas en una hipoteca a interés fijo, en el nombre de su mascota, en conocer a sus padres, en el equipo de voleyball al que apuntarás a tu hijo, en los ahorros para llevarle a la mejor universidad del país... y no te da por salir corriendo. Tus hormonas están viviendo el sueño americano y todo está bien con ello._

Ok admite que si a imaginado un futuro con Kageyama pero solo porque está en el equipo, y el único futuro que veía junto a él era ganando el campeonato de la Interhigh, junto con todos los del equipo, así que eso era definitivamente un no.

 _2\. Buscas excusas para hablar con él._

 _El más mínimo detalle de tu vida te parece motivo de peso suficiente como para que lo sepa. Aunque tengáis una charla de lo más trivial por Whatsapp o Facebook sobre el tiempo, a ti te parece lo más trascendental que te ha pasado hace meses porque tu objetivo ahí es hacer lo imposible por alargar esa conversación y poder hablar con él infinitamente._

Que le contara todo lo que ha pasado en su día no tenía nada que ver con eso, absolutamente nada, el sólo lo hacia para que... ummm para que... porque...porque si se conocían mejor serían amigos y los amigos se dan mejores pases entre sí, ¡exacto!, esa era su única, escuchalo bien artículo de porquería su ÚNICA razón.

 _3\. Le miras fijamente de forma furtiva_

 _Te conviertes en una ninja de las miradas de reojo. Te gusta observarle sin que se dé cuenta y te hace feliz que él te mire a ti a pesar de que eso te pone extremadamente nerviosa._

Pfffff si claro, quien querría ver esa cara tan terrorífica, parece que nunca deja de estar enojado, excepto cuando se pone serio y puedes ver la concentración en sus ojos...eso si que era sex... admira... interesante.

 _4\. Sientes pánico al imaginar tu vida sin él._

 _Aunque suene extraño te sientes protegida entre sus brazos o simplemente hablando con él. En el fondo sabes que podrías vivir sin él, pero no quieres._

¡Pues claro que no podía vivir sin él!, no había nadie que diera ese tipo de pases.

 _5\. Lo vuestro ha surgido poco a poco._

 _Puede que al principio ni siquiera te gustara demasiado o no te imaginaras con él, pero al conocerle fuiste cambiando totalmente de percepción. Y es que más que flechazos, tu sentimiento ha ido madurando y creciendo poco a poco._

Ahora que lo pensaba ellos no empezaron muy amigos que digamos, Hinata recordaba perfectamente la vez que los sacaron del gimnasio por no llevarse bien y cómo tuvieron que aprender a tolerarse para poder entrenar con el equipo, lo cual después los llevaría a ser buenos amigos, AMIGOS.

 _6\. Le imaginas en cualquier momento y te hace sonreír._

 _Ya sea cuando piensas en él bostezando, comiendo o sonándose la nariz. Te parece todo dulce, puro y verdadero. ¡Y divertido!._

 _Oh vamos, el tipo es hilarante, en especial cuando intenta ser amable, y si quieres reírte un par de horas sólo tienes que imaginar_ lo intentando ser amable con Tsukishima, eso era a lo que él llamaba comedia pura.

 _7\. Te sientes torpe._

 _Al principio del enamoramiento, estás tan pendiente de que todo sea perfecto que te sientes ridículamente torpe: te tropiezas más, tus manos parecen tener vida propia y lo tiran todo, crees que cualquier situación es embarazosa para ti..._

Entonces el recuerdo de él fallando el remate perfecto le vino a la mente, sentía que se iba a morir de la vergüenza y no quería ni saber que pensaba Kageyama en ese momento, pero eso el jamás lo admitiría, aunque este tonto artículo lo hacía dudar cada vez más poniéndolo algo nervioso acerca de que Kuroo-san tuviera razón.

 _8\. Terminas sintiendo que es tu mejor amigo._

 _Cuando la relación avance y todos los puntos anteriores se hayan cumplido, llegará la guinda del pastel. Este es el punto definitivo y más bonito. Porque sabes verdaderamente que estás enamorada cuando le ves a él como tu mejor amigo y tu mayor confidente, la persona con la que puedes hablar de lo que sea con total honestidad y confianza y que te ve a ti de la misma manera._

Fue cuando terminó de leer la última oración que la verdad le golpeó de lleno en la cara, sí consideraba a Kageyama su mejor, ya que le contaba prácticamente todo, y encajaba con cada uno de los puntos de una u otra manera, entonces fue cuando todo tuvo sentido.

Así que era verdad, le gustaba Kageyama pero una parte de su subconsciente no quería aceptarlo, era más que obvio el porque todo ésto era una locura, estaba hablando de Kageyama Tobio ¨El Rey de la cancha¨, su rival, un hombre, su compañero.

Él no podía saberlo.

Era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba, es más, nadie podía saberlo, ¿que tal si el se enteraba?, lo más probable es que lo miraría con asco y se alejaría de él.

Hinata empezó a entrar en pánico, él enserio no quería que dejaran de ser amigos, arruinaría la amistad que se esforzó tanto por crear, arruinaría el equipo, ésto era una tragedia.

-¿Y ahora que demonios voy a hacer?- él no era una mujer, no era hermosa ni tenía clase, no era educada ni tenía una, bueno, el no tenía ¨eso¨, él no era una reina, ni siquiera una princesa.

Si tenía insomnio antes de esto definitivamente no iba a poder dormir ahora.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE KENMA&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Kuroo no puedo creer que me hayas quitado mi celular- decía un molesto Kenma mirando en dirección a su pareja que estaba mandando el link prometido a su muy confundido amigo.

-Vamos Kenma, lo hice con intenciones de ayudar a el enanito- contestó Kuroo mientras le dedicaba a Kenma una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-No fue así-

-Bueno puede que al principio no pero en cuanto vi que estaba en la misma situación que tú hace un año decidí ayudarlo-

\- No se a que situación te refieres-

-No me digas que no recuerdas como hace un año no querías aceptar que estabas que te derretías por mí-

\- Eso nunca pasó-

-Pues yo lo recuerdo perfectamente-

\- Nada pasó de esa forma, yo nunca dije que me derretía por ti-

\- Pero lo pensabas-

-Claro que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no-

-...-

-...-

-Que si-

-Que NO-

Esta sería un a laaaarga noche.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado

Díganme que les pareció.

Decidí incluir un poco de Kuroo x Kenma, porque adoro a Kenma.

Intentare subir el próximo capitulo lo antes posible, hasta la próxima.


	3. Confesión

El último capítulo llegó, si es que enserio es el último jejejeje (frota sus manos de forma diabólica).

Bueno sólo quiero decirles lo de siempre que es los personajes de Haikyuu no me pertenecen (desgraciadamente), pasen y lean espero y lo disfruten y un review enserio me ayudaría mucho.

* * *

Kageyama se encontraba frente al espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación, sus padres se habían ido así que era la oportunidad perfecta para practicar su ehm su confesión.

Enserio que debía apurarse ya que las cosas con el pelinaranja no estaban yendo muy bien, ahora Hinata ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos, o verlo, no hablaban, fallaban todos los remates, había un tensión increíble entre esos dos que todo el equipo empezó a preocuparse, llevaban así una semana y el pararía todo eso.

Mirando su reflejo en el espejo empezó a practicar en voz alta:

\- ¡HINATA , ME GUSTAS!- demasiado directo, pensó, y ruidoso.

\- Desde hace ya un tiempo quería decirte algo...todos estos días y noches , soles y lunas, solo podía pensar en la persona que dejaría en vergüenza al sol con una sonrisa...tú- demasiado poético para su gusto, y definitivamente cursi...

-Hinata... cuando un pase conecta con el rematador es porque está completo, entonces que te parece si tu y yo...no- usar una metáfora de voleyball para confesarse era demasiado, además esa metáfora era lo que le seguía de pésima.

-Creo que necesito ayuda- se dijo a sí mismo prendiendo la computadora y tecleando su llamado de auxilio.

 **¿Cómo me confieso a chico?**

 _Esta podría decirse que es la manera para las chicas mas atrevidas, aquí necesitas primero estar asolas con el, para lo cual podrías invitarlo a salir a algún lado a pasear, luego encuentra la manera de estar a solas con el, para lo cual usa algún pretexto, busca un lugar tranquilo donde puedan sentarse y hablar cómodamente, evalúa las circunstancias y cuando veas que llego el momento acércate un poco mas hacia el, acaríciale y dile: ''Te Quiero''_

Decir que había caído bajo era una cosa,¿pero eso?.

O bueno, estaba desesperado, así que qué más da, se paró frente al espejo y repitió cada uno de los pasos al pie de la letra, para su sorpresael artículo de chicas tenía razón, era un poco soso, pero romántico, lo intentaría, tendría éxito y sería feliz, sí, estaba listo.

-Bien Tobio, tú puedes, ¿que tan difícil puede ser?-

A pues resulta que era mucho más difícil de lo que el pensaba, todo estaba listo,le había dicho a Hinata que si podían hablar a solas después del entrenamiento, ya todos se habían ido, sólo quedaban ellos dos y ahí estaba Hinata, enfrente de él, mirando sus zapatos como lo ha estado haciendo esta última semana, y Kageyama, bueno pues él estaba entrando en pánico, su mente se había quedado en blanco, no recordaba nada de lo que había practicado, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

Para su sorpresa Hinata sí tenía pantalones y fue el primero en hablar:

-Nee Bakeyama, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?- seguía mirando sus zapatos mientras esperaba una respuesta del más alto.

-A pues yo quería hablar de...- Y entonces recordó algo que había leído en ese artículo, ¨si no puedes decir lo que sientes con palabras, dilo con tus acciones¨.

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió, Kageyama respiró hondo y sujetó a Hinata de los brazos, este volteó hacia arriba debido a la sorpresa sólo para ver a Kageyama acercando sus labios a los suyos.

Dios mío, ¿acaso va a besarme?, entonces el pánico lo invadió.

-¡¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo Kageyama?!- dijo Hinata casi gritando mientras intentaba empujarlo, pero éste no lo soltaba, Hinata volteó a verlo y se encontró con esos ojos azules llenos de decisión.

-Hinata, enserio me gustas y quería que los supieras, quiero que estemos juntos, quiero que estés conmigo Hinata- dijo con toda la decisión del mundo.

-¿Estás loco?- _auch._

 _-_ Hinata yo...-Kageyama sentía que le habían perforado totalmente el corazón, esto no podía estar pasando, no había pensado en qué haría si Hinata lo rechazaba, y la sola idea de no volver a hablar hacia que quisiera llorar.

-Esto no puede ser... _nosotros_ no podemos ser- a Hinata enserio le dolía, pensaba que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, entonces por que se sentía terrible.

Kageyama empezó a aflojar su agarre hasta soltarlo por completo, sintiéndose derrotado, Hinata siguió hablando.

-Es que esto es simplemente una, una, una locura, no soy una mujer Kageyama, mucho menos alguien que deba ser llamado una...una reina, dios no llego ni a princesa- enserio que se sentía horrible, quería estar con él, enserio que quería estar con Kageyama pero no sabía si era lo correcto.

-Sabes cuánto odio ese apodo,¿y ahora lo usas para hacer metáforas?- su voz se escuchó notablemente triste, eso le partió el corazón a Hinata.

-Sabes... por más que lo odies te queda bien-

-¿Pero qué demonios dices Hinata idiota?- su voz aún sonaba triste, y Kageyama seguía mirando el piso, con su pelo cubriendo su mirada.

Hinata no pudo evitar contener una débil sonrisa por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Un rey es alguien que destaca, que se da a notar, su sola presencia intimida a sus enemigos, es alguien fuerte, noble, sincero, honorable, majestuoso...es alguien como tú-

Kageyama estaba totalmente sorprendido si su cerebro no le estaba jugando otra mala pasada podía jurar que eso sonaba a que Hinata también lo quería, entonces con aún más decisión que antes y ahora completamente seguro, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

\- Y una reina es la persona amada por el rey- Hinata solo volteó a verlo, totalmente sorprendido y rojo mientras Kageyama solo siguió hablando-el cual, está dispuesto a compartir su reino con su reina para juntos poder crear _el reino perfecto_...un rey no es nada sin su reina ¿sabes?-

Hinata se sentía tan emocionalmente confundido, su sonrojo estaba a más no poder, temblaba de pies a cabeza, jamás se había sentido tan emocionalmente exhausto,

Estaba tan confundido, feliz, nervioso, in-decidido, triste, enojado, pasaba por todo un huracán de emociones y ya no sabía qué hacer, su mente estaba totalmente abrumada.

-Pero no soy una mujer, soy un hombre, esto no es normal, no es normal que me sienta así por ti ni tu por mi, y por mas que quiera estar contigo y tener un final feliz, una vida entera juntos, no debería ser así- Hinata podía sentir su propio corazón rompiéndose.

-¿Acaso crees que él que seas un hombre me importa en lo absoluto?, ¿acaso los demás te importan mas que yo cómo para preocuparte por ellos?-

-No es que me importen más, es sólo que...-

Kageyama solo suspiro antes de seguir hablando

-Nunca antes te ha importado ser normal, ¿qué es diferente ahora?-

Y entonces fue ahí cuando Hinata explotó, no lo digo literal, si no que me refiero a que dejó salir todo lo que sentía en sus siguientes palabras.

-¡TÚ!, ¡eso es lo diferente!, porque antes no sabía que me gustaban los hombres, ni que en realidad sí me importa lo que piensen los demás, ¿por qué no puedes entender que tengo miedo?-

\- ¿Miedo de qué Hinata?-

-Tengo miedo de arruinarlo...tengo miedo de que peleemos o de que terminemos y las cosas no vayan a ser como antes- ahora era su voz la que se escuchaba triste y comenzaba a quebrarse, amenazando con la cercanía del llanto.

-Hinata Shoyo, desde que te conocí supe que eras de todo menos un cobarde-

-Kageya-

-Qué mas da si peleamos, nos reconciliaremos, es normal pelear en una relación-

-Si pero..-

-Déjame terminar primero-

Hinata abrió su boca a punto de protestar pero en lugar de eso bajó la mirada viendo al tan interesante piso y dejó hablar a Kageyama, enserio que su corazón no podía más.

-Hinata... no creo que haya una sola cosa en ti que me de una razón para terminar contigo, además, ¿acaso no te lo dije ya?, sin ti me siento perdido... te necesito-

Hinata solo sonrió, si todo esto estaba mal, entonces el quería saber por qué se sentía tan bien.

Mientras Kageyama esperaba una respuesta lo único que hacía era ponerse mas y mas nervioso, ya que Hinata llevaba inmóvil un buen rato, toda esa confianza se fue por el caño.

-Todo esto se supone que es ¨anormal¨- en ese instante Hinata volteó a ver a Kageyama con la sonrisa más hermosa que este había visto- ¿entonces porqué me siento tan feliz?...neee Kageyama-

-¿si?-

Los ojos de Hinata adquirieron un brillo único y su sonrisa se agrandó más (si es qué era posible), wow pensó Kageyama, sí que lo amaba, Hinata lo tenía totalmente a su merced.

-Quiero estar contigo sin importar lo que los demás digan-

Kageyama no puedo ocultar su sonrisa mientras le respondía con un ¨yo igual¨, acercándose de nuevo a Hinata esta vez sin ser rechazado en lo que iba a ser el final prefecto, digo iba si no hubiera sido porque...

-¡Auch!, eso dolió Bakeyama-

-No es mi culpa, fue la tuya-

Chocaron... (Chibi-chan la oficial caga momentos 2016)

-¿Una vez mas?- preguntó Kageyama mientras seguía sobando su frente, el idiota era un cabeza dura al parecer.

-De acuerdo- respondió un completamente sonrojado Hinata.

Hinata se puso de puntitas mientras Kageyama se agachaba tomando a Hinata de la cintura y levantándolo un poco pegándolo hacia el en el proceso, Hinata pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Kageyama mientras sus labios se encontraban en un beso, su primer beso, uno que no pudo ser más perfecto en su opinión, era dulce, lento, tierno y lleno de amor.

Al separarse ambos se miraron completamente rojo.

-¿Debería de acompañarte a casa?- preguntó Kageyama mientras recogían sus casas para poder irse.

Hinata levantó su bicicleta mientras susurraba un ¨suena bien¨.

-Habla mas fuerte idiota, que no puedo escucharte-

-Cállate quieres-

Así es como los dos se fueron camino a sus casa, sin poder evitar pensar en lo que acababa de suceder, ansiosos por un futuro juntos.

Bueno, aunque ambos sabían qué es lo que pasaría en sus vidas, crearían **¨el reino perfecto¨**.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno.

¿Que les pareció?, enserio me gustaría saber, les gustó, lo odiaron, lo amaron, los hizo felices o tristes, etc...

Pensaba en hacer un capítulo más acerca de el equipo de karasuno reaccionando ante toda esta situación, el cómo pensaban y el como se sentían antes y después de que Hinata y Kageyama se convirtieran en una pareja oficialmente, pero aún no sé si subirlo.

Díganme ustedes que piensan.

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Secretos al descubierto

Los personajes de Haikyuu no me pertenecen.

Dicho esto último espero que lo disfruten...

* * *

Todos en el equipo sabían que Tsukishima Kei era un buen observador.

Gracias a su habilidad como mirón pudo darse cuenta que había algo diferente entre el dúo dinámico de Hinata y Kageyama, él lo supo antes que todos los demás, no es que el resto no se hubiera dado cuenta, todos en el equipo habían notado el cambio de atmósfera entre esos dos, pero solo cuando se había vuelto demasiiiaaado obvio, (aunque no es como si le importara mucho, siendo honestos).

Aunque de todas las posibles situaciones en las que pudo haber pensado, jamás se hubiera imaginado la que el pecoso de Yamaguchi le estaba describiendo, la idea era simplemente descabellada.

Tsukishima se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, abriendo los ojos en signo de sorpresa mientras dejaba de lado su lapicero con el cual respondía hábilmente su tarea de matemáticas.

-Perdón Yama creo que no te escuché bien, ¿puedes repetir lo que dijiste?- dijo Tsukishima aún sin poder procesar del todo lo que el otro le estaba diciendo.

Yamaguchi se tensó (de nuevo).

-Tsukki, los vi besándose... Kageyama y Hinata estaban... besándose- respondió Yamaguchi sonrojándose notablemente al recordar dicha escena, y vaya que ésos dos dieron todo un show a los pobres ojos del pecoso.

Tsukishima acarició su sien pensando en los eventos de el último mes, todo encajaba perfectamente, las miradas, la tensión entre ambos jugadores, el cambio en la atmósfera siempre que se juntaban, las salidas de esos dos a ¨practicar¨ (y ahora estaba seguro de que practicaban de todo menos voleyball), todo tenía sentido ahora, ese par estaban saliendo, pasaron de ser el ¨dúo dinámico¨ a ser la ¨pareja maravilla¨.

El rubio se dejó caer en su cama mientras suspiraba pesadamente cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa malévola se empezaba a formar en sus labios.

\- Oye Yamaguchi, creo que podríamos divertirnos un poco con ellos- Tsukishima sabía que tenía información muy, pero muuuy valiosa, y por supuesto que no iba a desperdiciarla.

-No lo sé Tsukki, no me parece correcto- respondió el alma buena de Yamaguchi.

El más alto solo rodó los ojos, llevaba años conociendo a Yamaguchi así que una respuesta como esa no se le hacía ninguna sorpresa, enserio que a veces no podía comprender al más pequeño, ¿que acaso no quería divertirse un rato?.

-Oh pero mira la hora que es , creo que es hora de que te vayas Yamaguchi- dijo ¨Tsukki¨ mientras veía su muñeca fingiendo tener un reloj.

Yamaguchi sin haber captado del todo el obvio sarcasmo de éste, miro su celular solo para terminar dándole la razón al rubio, se estaba haciendo tarde.

-Tienes razón Tsukki, c-creo que debería de irme- respondió Yamaguchi al mismo tiempo que empezaba a guardar sus cosas en su mochila.

Se habían reunido en la casa del más alto para hacer la tarea juntos, algo que hacían siempre que Yamaguchi no entendía el tema, nada fuera de lo normal.

-Adiós Yamaguchi- se despidió Tsukishima mirando el techo sin la más mínima intención de voltear a verlo, aparentemente desinteresado.

-Adiós Tsukki, te veo mañana Tsukki- respondió el de pecas sonriendo como siempre antes de cerra la puerta de la habitación de su amigo.

Una vez que se quedó solo Tsukishima soltó un suspiro cansado, no iba a dejar que la buena alma caritativa se interpusiera entre él y su diversión, una pequeña sonrisa se empezó a formar en sus labios mientras pensaba en su ¨plan maestro¨, no se había sentido tan emocionado en un buen tiempo.

Debía recordar agradecerle a Yamaguchi por tan valiosa información, con este último pensamiento en mente, decidió cerra sus ojos para quedarse dormido de una vez por todas, después de todo, el entrenamiento de ese día había sido agotador, ya se encargaría de la tarea más tarde.

 **& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flashback (un mes antes)&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tsukishima volteó a ver en dirección al setter del equipo, hoy lo notaba más raro de lo normal.

Ese día había algo diferente en el ¨rey¨.

No sabía muy bien que era pero lo notaba un poco mas... ¿tenso?... casi como si estuviera ansioso o nervioso, no sabía cual de las dos palabras servía mejor para describir la actitud del setter, tal vez una mezcla de las dos.

El jugador más alto de Karasuno pudo notar como los hombros de Kageyama se tensaron un poco más cuando Hinata entró al gimnasio, ¿acaso se habían peleado otra vez?, bueno, no es como si le importara mucho de todas formas, así que decidió dejar de prestarle atención a pesar de la actitud del setter.

 **Pero el verdadero cambio llegó una semana después.**

Ahora Hinata también estaba raro, cada vez que veía o era obligado a hablar con Kageyama parecía que el pobre iba a desmayarse.

La tensión entre ambos era tanta que podía cortarse con un cuchillo, casi todo el equipo se había dado cuenta, los únicos que parecían no captar la situación actual eran Nishinoya y Tanaka, que se encontraban muy ocupados cortejando a Kyoko-san como para fijarse en sus compañeros de equipo.

El entrenamiento no estaba yendo muy bien que digamos, el dúo dinámico no estaba en sincronía para nada, Hinata no lograba rematar ningún pase haciendo preocupar a mamá y papá cuervo, y causando que Kageyama se frustrara cada vez más y perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Hinata falló otro pase perfecto y esa señora y señores, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

\- ¡Idiota, Hinata idiota!- gruño Kageyama.

-Tch- Hinata chasqueó la lengua mientras miraba el piso, evitando mirar al setter por cualquier medio posible.

-Aprende a rematar imbécil- enserio que Kageyama estaba enojado.

-...lo siento...- respondió el más pequeño, su voz sonaba como si fuera a llorar.

El gimnasio entero quedó en silencio, el equipo completo los estaba mirando, y es que estaban esperando cualquier otra respuesta menos una disculpa, incluso Kageyama se sorprendió ante la reacción del pelinaranja, ahora no cabía duda de que el equipo entero notaba la tensión.

El pánico los inundo a todos, y es que no sabían que estaba pasando, lo cual los hacía sentir nerviosos y alterados dando paso al pánico.

\- Umm... so-solo asegúrate de rematar el siguiente- contestó Kageyama de repente saliendo de su shock inicial.

Definitivamente aquí pasaba algo raro, parecía que todos podían sentir que las cosas iban a cambiar en su humilde club de voleyball.

El resto de la semana Kageyama se la pasó increíblemente inquieto, no podía mantenerse en un solo lugar o si no empezaba a temblar en ansias, los demás solo lo veían confundidos, estaban más que seguros que su comportamiento tenía algo que ver con Hinata, pero ninguno sabía que había pasado entre ambos.

Gracias a Kami-sama hoy era viernes y al fin tendrían un tiempo para relajarse, aunque Suga-san como buena mamá que era estaba decidido a saber que pasaba entre los dos menores, ya le preguntaría a Hinata después.

La práctica llegó a su fin y todos se dirigían hacia sus casas caminando juntos como de costumbre, Kageyama miraba el piso apretando sus puños, unos minutos después se detuvo en seco y jaló a Hinata hacia él.

-Tenemos que hablar- fue todo lo que pronunció antes de llevárselo casi arrastrando, mientras Hinata forcejeaba intentando liberarse del agarre del setter en vano.

El resto del equipo sólo los vio desaparecer.

-¿Deberíamos esperarlos?- preguntó Suga con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

-Creo que lo mejor sería dejarlos solos, lo que sea que tengan que hablar es entre ellos, además, ya hemos comprobado que es mejor dejarlos resolver sus problemas entre ellos- respondió Daichi dando media vuelta en camino a su casa con el resto del equipo siguiéndolo.

Suga solo apretó los labios rindiéndose ante su capitán, desgraciadamente tenía razón, con esto el también dio media vuelta y se retiró poco a poco de la escena.

Esa misma noche acostado en su cama Suga se dispuso a sacar su celular y marcó el número de Hinata esperando a que el otro contestara, estaba decidido a saber qué demonios estaba pasando.

-¿hola?- se escuchó una voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Hinata, soy yo, Suga-

-Oh Suga-san, ¿pasa algo?- si, pasa mucho, pasa demasiado joder.

-Bueno en realidad, solo te llamaba para saber una cosa- lo tenía donde quería.

-Lo que sea Suga-san- era el momento perfecto.

-Qué está pasando entre Kageyama y tú- bingo.

-eh...eh... yo...-

-¿Hinata?-tal vez no era un bingo del todo.

-Lo...sie...n...to ...Suga-san...estoy pasando por...un...túnel- escuchó al otro hacer sonidos de interferencia, ¿a quién creía que estaba engañando?.

\- Creí que estabas en tu casa-

-...- Lo habían atrapado en su mentira, Hinata tenía que inventar otra y rápido, no iba a decirle la verdad al vice-capitán, al menos no por ahora, era demasiado vergonzoso.

-Hinata deja de mentirme por favor y dime la verdad-

-No estoy mintiendo Suga-san, lo que pasa es que, um , este, mi hermana, ¡si mi hermana!, quería un helado entonces la lleve por uno-

\- ¿Tu hermana quería un helado a las 9 de la noche?-

-Si jajaja, niños- esa no se la creía nadie.

-Hinata...no te creo en lo absoluto, eres un pésimo mentiroso-

Piiiiiiiip

-¿Hola?- preguntó Suga

Nada.

-¿Hinata?- preguntó otra vez.

Nada.

-...Me colgó...- Suga miró su celular para revisar que efectivamente Hinata había terminado la llamada.

-Bueno, si el no me va a decir nada entonces tendré que hablarle a Kageyama- se dijo a si mismo mientras empezaba a marcar el número del setter.

-¿Hola?- escuchó la voz de el otro jugador, ahora si obtendría respuestas.

-Ah Kageyama que bueno que contestaste-

-¿Suga-san?-

-Sip-

-¿Qué está pasando Suga-san?-

-Eso era lo que quería que me dijeras-

-¿A que se refiere?- Kageyama estaba por meterse en problemas.

-Dime exactamente que está pasando entre Hinata y tú- dijo el peliplateado con una voz demandante.

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

-¡¿KAGEYAMA?!-

Nada.

-¿ho-hola?-

Nada otra vez.

-...Me colgó...- ahora si se sentía derrotado, todo era raro de más, el bastardo le había colgado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando recibió un mensaje de parte de Kageyama, Suga lo abrió rápidamente con la esperanza de que fuera la respuesta a su pregunta.

 _Perdón Suga-san...estaba pasando por un túnel, nos vemos en la práctica del Lunes._

 _-Kageyama_

Ésos dos eran oficialmente los peores mentirosos que jamás había conocido.

Frustrado a más no poder decidió esperar al Lunes.

No podrían escapar de él tan fácilmente si los enfrentaba cara a cara.

Des-afortunadamente cuando Suga entró al gimnasio se dio cuenta de que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Kageyama y Hinata habían hecho las paces.

Ahora se sentía aliviado... ojalá hubiera durado más.

Seguía habiendo una notable tensión, pero ya se hablaban, eso era un avance.

-Te dije que iban a estar bien si los dejábamos solos- escuchó las voz de Daichi llamarlo desde atrás.

-Creo que no todo está resuelto Daichi- él no se sentía del todo convencido, sabía que había algo más, algo que ellos no querían decirle.

-Solo dales un poco más de tiempo, verás que todo se resolverá- Suga no sabía como podía estar tan convencido de que todo estaría bien, ¿que acaso no veía a ésos dos?.

-Lo que tú digas- el vice-capitán rodó los ojos, le daría su victoria a Daichi, por ahora, pero si veía que las cosas no cambiaban tomaría acción el mismo y volvería las cosas a la normalidad de una buena vez.

 **& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&FIN DEL FLASHBACK&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sip, Suga casi los había descubierto, pero para la mala suerte de la nueva pareja, Yamaguchi los descubrió.

Y este a su vez le contó a Tsukishima el cual no tenía la más mínima intención de dejarlos en paz.

Yamaguchi iba con sus manos en los bolsillos caminando por la calle, sus mejillas seguían rojas, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos podía verlos besándose, y eso no era algo que el quería ver, no porque estuviera mal o algo así, si no porque lo hacía sentir demasiado incómodo, tal vez no se sentiría tan mal si hubiera sido un beso rápido, pero ese beso era todo lo contrario.

Parecía que querían comerse el uno al otro.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando recordó la escena, sintió su cara calentarse por décima vez desde la tarde.

Y es que la memoria seguía fresca, recordaba cada detalle a la perfección.

Al llegar a su casa se metió a bañar con la esperanza de que el agua se llevara los recuerdos.

Abrió la llave y el agua le dio de lleno en la cara, se sentía bien.

Yamaguchi empezó a relajarse un poco, sentía como la tensión se iba poco a poco de su cuerpo, así que cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación, hasta que...

El recuerdo regresó.

 **& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flashback unas horas atrás&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 **(Yamaguchi POV)**

El entrenamiento salió bien y Yamaguchi caminaba feliz, la vida era buena, no había preocupaciones, todo estaba bien.

Estaba a punto de salir del gimnasio cuando notó una caja de bento con una muy linda envoltura.

Una envoltura que solo había visto en la caja de una sola persona.

Hinata, fue lo que se le vino a la mente, así que como la buena persona que era recogió la caja y salió del lugar, recordaba haber escuchado a Kageyama decirle a Hinata que irían a practicar al parque mas cercano así que se dirigió hacia este, todavía tenía una hora para llegar a la casa de Tsukki así que una pequeña parada no haría daño.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al llegar y no ver a nadie ahí, ¿a donde se habrán ido?.

Yamaguchi estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó un sonido muy raro, sonó como un grito ahogado, el cual venía de atrás de un arbusto.

Dudoso se acercó, pensó que tal vez alguien estaba herido o un pobre pajarito se había caído del nido.

Se asomó entre las ramas y lo que vio definitivamente no era un pajarito, o alguien herido, más bien era alguien a quien se lo iban a comer...a besos.

Kageyama estaba ahí, agarrando a Hinata de la cintura, besándolo, y Hinata no se quedaba atrás, se apoyaba en los hombros del setter para mantener su equilibrio ya que estaba de puntitas, besándolo.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de su decisión, acababa de ver algo que sus inocentes ojos no debieron de haber visto jamás, ¿que acaso no tenían vergüenza?, por un momento pensó que Hinata sería tragado entero debido a la intensidad del beso.

Salió de ahí corriendo lo más rápido posible, sin voltear a asegurarse de que ellos no lo habían visto, solo huyó, huyó a casa de Tsukki, el cual al recibirlo le cuestionó su roja cara.

Yamaguchi solo suspiro en respuesta, podía confiar en Tsukki.

O al menos eso creía.

 **& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Fin del flashback&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Un escalofrío aún mas grande recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras intentaba sacarse ese recuerdo de la cabeza, sin mencionar que ahora Tsukki iba a empezar a molestarlos, de eso estaba mas que seguro.

Antes de irse a dormir se quedó pensando un buen tiempo cómo vería a Hinata y Kageyama a la cara el Lunes, tenía que verlos, estaban en el mismo equipo, y además el todavía tenía la caja de bento de Hinata.

Decidió no pensar mucho acerca de eso e irse a dormir de una vez por todas.

Después de todo, faltaban dos día para que fuera Lunes.

 **& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Lunes&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Pues resulta que el Lunes había llegado más rápido de lo esperado y por las calles podía verse a dos jóvenes caminando juntos, uno a primera vista no vería nada diferente de dos amigos yendo juntos rumbo a la escuela, pero si prestabas un poco de atención podías ver que iban agarrados de la mano.

Hinata caminaba inseguro al lado de Kageyama, sus manos entrelazadas.

Desde que Kageyama se le había confesado se convirtieron en una pareja oficial, empezaron a salir más, a besarse más y a intentar actuar como una pareja normal lo hacía, con la excepción de que los dos eran muy nerviosos.

Cada vez que escuchaban a alguien acercarse se separaban rápidamente, con temor a ser descubiertos.

-Sabes que algún día los demás se tienen que enterar...¿verdad?- preguntó Hinata, Kageyama pudo ver el temor en sus ojos, y lo comprendía, el también tenía miedo, no sabían como iban a reaccionar cuando supieran acerca de su relación.

-Si- contestó el más con un tono monótono- pero sabes...todo saldrá bien, el día que se enteren seguro lo comprenderán, son un buen equipo, y buenas personas así que no creo que debas preocuparte tanto, les diremos cuando sea el momento adecuado- agregó Kageyama en un intento de animar a su ahora novio.

-hmmmm...te reto-

-¿huh?-

-UNA CARRERA- gritó Hinata mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la puerta de la escuela.

-HINATA NO HAGAS TRAMPA, IDIOTA, HINATA IDIOTA- gritó Kageyama mientras el también salía corriendo en la misma dirección que el más pequeño para dar inicio a otra de sus tantas carreras.

Mientras corría Hinata se maldijo internamente, el estúpido de Kageyama siempre sabía que decir, y eso lo hacía irritarse y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo, pero le gustaba, aunque nunca lo admitiría, Kageyama nunca debía de enterarse, no dejaría de molestarlo por eso.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Hinata mientras corría al lado de Kageyama, no le gustaban los ambientes tensos ni que notaran su sonrojo, así que siempre podría desafiar al otro a una carrera para relajarse un poco.

Las clases habían terminado y era hora de ir al gimnasio para entrenar, al llegar Yachi le entregó a Hinata su caja de bento, éste le dio las gracias y la guardó rápidamente para que nadie más la viera, enserio que esa envoltura daba vergüenza pero que podía hacer, era de su hermana, no de él.

Hinata supo que algo andaba mal cuando Tsukishima se acercó a abrazarlo.

Hinata se quedó estático en su lugar, eso si que no se lo esperaba, y podía sentir como la potente mirada de Kageyama se clavaba en él.

-Hola Hinata, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó Tsukishima con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Um, b-b-bien- dudoso Hinata se escabulló del abrazo, se sentía incómodo ser abrazado de esa forma por parte de alguien como Tsukishima.

-oye Hinata-kun- esa sonrisa seguía en su rostro, y a Hinata le gustaba para nada.

-¿si?-

-Que te parece si vienes a mi casa-

Hinata no pudo hacer nada, se quedó estático en su lugar, ahora todo tenía sentido, Tsukishima sabía acerca de ellos y quería hacer enojar a Kageyama, lo cual, juzgando por la mirada del otro, había logrado.

-VEN CONMIGO- le gritó Kageyama mientras lo arrastraba fuera del gimnasio.

Cuando lograron salir Kageyama estaba a punto de reprocharle el porqué estaba hablando de esa forma con Tsukishima, lástima que Hinata habló primero.

-Él sabe- dijo mirando hacia el piso, los ojos bien abiertos a causa de la nueva realización.

-¿cómo?- Kageyama no necesito que le explicara nada, entendía perfectamente a qué se refería.

-No lo sé, pero la verdadera pregunta es...¿qué haremos?-

-Nada- contestó casi automáticamente el más alto.

-Como de que nada, tenemos que hacer algo-enserio no podía cree lo que su compañero acababa de decir, era más que obvio que tenía que hacer algo.

-Mira, conociéndolo lo único que quiere es molestarnos, así que no haremos nada y seguiremos como son nuestras vidas como siempre- odiaba admitirlo pero probablemente el setter tenía razón.

-Pero, ¿que tal si le dice a los demás?- no es que le avergonzara que su equipo supiera acerca de su relación con Kageyama, es solo que aún no se sentía listo para decirles.

-No creo que el sea tan malvado, además, se tendrán que enterar tarde o temprano-demonios, enserio que tenía razón.

-ok- después de decir esto Hinata volteó a ver a Kageyama para ver como éste asentía en su dirección.

Al entrar al gimnasio se limitaron a volver a su lugar a seguir con los pases.

Varias miradas clavadas en ellos, entre esas miradas estaba la de cierto vicecapitán.

Es cierto que Kageyama y Hinata habían mejorado considerablemente desde hace dos semanas, y estaban imparables, pero había algo diferente entre ellos dos y Suga como la buena madre que era quería saber de que se trataba, se sentía como si le estuvieran ocultando algo, a mamá cuervo no le gustaba eso para nada.

Daichi era el único que sabía de las preocupaciones del vicecapitán y aunque éste le decía que sólo exageraba en el fondo Sawamura también sentía curiosidad, eran sus polluelos después de todo.

Era un Lunes cualquiera, el entrenador se había ido antes al igual que Takeda-sensei, ya que tenían una junta de personal.

-Todos escuchen-en ese instante todos voltearon a ver al tan temido capitán-necesito a dos voluntarios que vayan al almacén por más balones-.

-Nosotros iremos- dijeron al unísono Hinata y Kageyama.

-Bien, vayan- respondió Daichi.

Seguidas de ésas palabras ambos jugadores salieron del gimnasio en dirección al almacén, mientras Suga apretaba los labios con un obvio disgusto.

Cinco segundos después se escuchó un grito proveniente del mismo.

-¡Ah!, ¡ya no lo soporto más!- exclamó Suga al mismo tiempo que salía del gimnasio marchando hacia el almacén seguido del equipo completo.

Daichi corrió hasta llegar al lado de su compañero intentando convencerlo en vano de regresar al gimnasio mientras todo el equipo los seguía, curiosos de la actitud del vicecapitán.

La marcha del peliplateado paró cuando este había quedado cara a cara con la puerta del almacén.

En ese momento Tsukishima pensó en lo mucho que se parecía esta situación a la escena que le había descrito Yamagu...chi...¡OH NO!, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO.

-¡Suga-san, espe-!-para cuando Tsukishima se dio cuenta del error que estaban cometiendo ya era demasiado tarde, Suga había abierto las puertas del almacén de un sólo tirón y sus reflejos solo atinaron a llevar una de sus manos a los ojo de Yamaguchi protegiendo su inocente vista de la escena que ésos dos estaban montando dejando al equipo completo de Karasuno en un estado de shock total.

Hinata estaba sentado arriba de un mueble, con sus piernas amarradas a la cintura de Kageyama el cual lo besaba con una gran pasión al mismo tiempo que deslizaba una mano por debajo de su camisa.

Hinata sintió una pequeña corriente de aire lo cual provocó que abriera los ojos inconscientemente sólo para terminar empujando lo mas lejos posible a Kageyama, quedándose helado, mirando en dirección a la puerta.

-Pero qué estás mira-Kageyama volteó a ver lo que miraba el menor cuando su rostro perdió color al darse cuenta que el equipo completo los había visto, y todos tenían la misma expresión.

Los ojos y boca bien abiertos, en un completo estado de shock, excepto por Yamaguchi claro está, el tenía los ojos tapados, pero el resto parecía que sus mandíbulas tocarían el suelo en cualquier momento.

Oopsie.

-Mis bebés- fue lo último que se alcanzó a escuchar antes de que el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo hiciera eco por todo el lugar.

-¿Suga?, ¡Suga!-

-¿Suga-san?-

Mamá cuervo acababa de desmayarse.

* * *

Lo siento si me tardé demasiado pero estuve muy ocupada estos últimos días.

Este fanfic era un capítulo extra contando la historia de cómo es que el equipo se enteró de la relación entre Kageyama y Hinata, díganme que les pareció y un review enserio me ayudaría mucho.

Nos veremos después en otro fanfic.


End file.
